herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is one of the main characters of the TV show Family Guy. He was originally the main antagonist but now he is the secondary protagonist. He is the eccentric 2 year old son of Peter and Lois Griffin, and their youngest child. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single-handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Although, he has saved the world from his evil half-brother Bertram many times as well as Osama Bin Laden. In The Real Live Griffins, he was played by Ashley Olsen. Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth-grade level. He is also a good friend of Scotty Jennings, the son of Hope and Ben Jennings. Skills & Abilities He has a genius-class intelligence & is a master strategist. He has shown remarkable physical strength, speed & stamina during his hand-to-hand combat battles. During such encounter, she also shows a great resistance to physical trauma, which would normally kill or knock out a human being. He is a highly skilled combatant and is an expert in utilizing various weaponry. He can even time travel with his time-traveling technology. Relationships *Scotty Jennings (Close Friend) *Hudson (Close Friend) *Susie Swanson (Love Interest & Close Friend) List of Heroic Events *He saved Lois and Peter from prison. *Stewie kills Bertram to save the universe in "The Big Bang Theory". *He killed Diane Simmons and saved Lois Griffin. *He and Brian have saved Christmas. *In "Brian & Stewie", he tells Brian to love him truly. *Stewie saved Brian by Penelope in "Mr. & Mrs. Stewie". *In "Leggo my Meg-o", he and Brain saved Meg by spoofing the events of Taken. *He saved the multiverse for Bertram in Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse. *He and Brian have tried to retrieve the cure for cancer by Carter, although they failed. *He and Brian have gone back in time with Chris to help him with the school. *He saved his brother Chris from Charles Yamamoto. *Loyalty to Brian. *In "Chap Stewie", he accepts again the Griffins like his family. *He saved Bart Simpson from his worst enemies: Nelson Muntz, Seymour Skinner, Jimbo Jones, and Sideshow Bob. *He saved Brian from the Death in "Christmas Guy". *He has proved wise and caring towards Chris. *In the modern seasons, Stewie becomes a friendly, sympathetic and wise guy, compared to previous seasons, where he was a villain. *Saves Brian and many dogs from being eaten by using a mix of gymnastics and karate. Navigation Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Time-Travellers Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Gadgeteers Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Grey Zone Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Lethal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Straight man Category:Martyr Category:Anti Nazis Category:Genre Savvy Category:Adventurers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pet owners Category:Feminists Category:Inventors Category:Mastermind Category:Bully Slayers Category:Childhood friends Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Master Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroic Creator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Incompetent Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Controversial Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Envious Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Loner Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Male Damsels Category:Classic Heroes Category:Poor Category:Spoiled Sweet